sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Swap
"Bunny Swap" is the sixty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 25, 2016, and is the seventeenth episode of the third season. Plot At Enchancia Castle, Clover is taking a nap in Sofia's room when Rex shows up. Rex wants to play fetch with him but, as always, Clover says no. With his nap ruined, Clover decides to eat some blueberries, but they're sour, so Clover decides to go back to sleep, but his worn pillow rips to pieces. Sofia comes over and decides to cheer Clover up by taking him to the village to get a new pillow. They arrive in the village and head to the pillow shop. Sofia asks Clover to point to whatever pillow he wants and she'll get it since pets aren't allowed in the shop. After he picks one, Sofia goes inside to get it. Clover remains outside where he meets Barley, a bunny who looks just like him. Clover goes to check on Sofia and gets stuck under a crate. The coachman grabs Barley and takes him to the coach due to thinking he's Clover. Clover gives chase, but he can't keep up and loses sight of it. Inside the coach, Sofia is showing Barley the pillow she got Clover when she notices that "Clover" is talking funny. Barley is shocked that Sofia can understand him. Now suspicious, Sofia asks "Clover" about the way he talks, and he tells her that he was munching on scraps he found outside the shop. After Sofia smells his B.O., Barley tells her the scraps he ate were in the garbage. Sofia tells him she'll give him a bath when they get back to the castle, though she's still suspicious. When they get back to the castle, Sofia tells "Clover" to meet her in her room while she gets them lunch. Barley meets Rex and tricks him into showing the way to Sofia's room since he doesn't know how to get there. Back with Clover, he meets an opossum named Sassofras, who offers to help him get back to the castle and he accepts. Meanwhile back at the castle, Barley is living it up with a big lunch. Sofia is still suspicious of him but doesn't have time to act on them due to having Fencing Practice. After finishing lunch, Barley plays fetch with Rex. When Sofia gets back and sees this, her suspicions are raised to the point where now she knows something's up because the Clover she knows never plays with Rex. To test her suspicions, Sofia offers him an apple, which he refuses telling her he's full. With her suspicions confirmed, Sofia demands an explanation and Barley admits he's not Clover and tells her what happened. They set out in the coach to find Clover, but get stranded in the woods. When Clover arrives back at the castle, Rex tells him what happened and he sets out to find Sofia. He reunites with her and they go back to the castle together while Sassofras takes Barley home with her. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jim Cummings as Rex *Jamie Denbo as Sassofras *Khary Payton as Barley *Sam Riegel as Coachman Trivia *It is revealed that Sofia's skill with a sword is due to her taking fencing class. *Sofia wears her fencing outfit for the first time in this episode. *It is revealed that Clover gnaws some of Sofia's shoes. *Clover and Sofia's painting from "Clover Time" makes a cameo in this episode. *This is the fifth episode TeamTO Animation produces for the series. *This is the second time the Dunwiddie Village appears in Season Three, first being "Cedric Be Good". *This is the first episode to focus more on Clover than Sofia. *During the music sequence, Barley stands beside a painting of Sofia and Clover that is hanging on the wall. It is the painting that Bryce Twigley in "Clover Time" painted. *Moral: Always be grateful for what you have. Gallery Bunny Swap Sofia fencing outfit.jpg|Sofia's fencing outfit Transcript Bunny Swap Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3